


Four-Twenty

by Infie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 420, Angst, Drug Use, Flashback, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Team, past flommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a tough night, Oliver comes across Tommy’s secret stash in the Foundry and he and Felicity decide to try it out.  DIgg comes in and it’s an Original Team Arrow night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my strongest effort but one I've wanted to get out there for a while. Occurs between S2 finale and S3 premiere.

“Hey,” Felicity said cheerfully as she bounced down the stairs. “Whatcha doing?” 

Oliver glanced up from his position half-buried under extra chairs and half-empty boxes and tried not to glare. He was just at the point of failing when her bright smile and shining bouncing ponytail breezed into view and it was all he could do to not outright grin instead. She was dressed in a blue-gold dress that made her hair glow and her blue eyes pop behind her glasses, and he couldn’t figure out exactly how she could lift his mood just by walking in the room but he was glad that she was part of his life to do it. 

Every day. 

Even ones like today. 

He realized she was staring at him, sucking absently on the straw of her milkshake, her eyebrows raising more by the second. “Oh! Cleaning up.” He nodded at the mess behind him. “Leftovers from Tommy’s crash disguise, I think.” 

“Ah.” She sauntered over and looked over his shoulder at the pile. “Yeah, we didn’t get to everything while you were back on the island. The stuff we completely didn’t recognize or the stuff that got partly crushed just went in the pile.” She shrugged and headed over to the computer set up. “Why tonight?” 

Oliver turned back to the pile. “Nightmares,” he replied, and it was all he had to say. Felicity gave a little hum of acknowledgement. “Wait,” he lifted his head. “Why are _you_ here? It’s … one am? Not that I mind…” He shook his head at himself and just focussed on shutting up. 

“Nightmares,” she returned softly and he nodded understanding. 

He concentrated on sorting through the various boxes, losing his tension and frustration in the mindless work and letting Felicity’s little noises of irritation and triumph soothe him with the reminders of her presence. He was pretty sure she was doing it on purpose so he wouldn’t feel alone, and he was a little louder than he had to be as he shifted everything around in return. He’d made a decent dent in the pile of random stuff when he came across a small matte black lockbox with a silver stylized ‘T’ in the corner. 

His heart stuttered a little. _Tommy_. 

He picked it up and gave it a tentative shake. Something light and soft moved inside and he closed his eyes with the grief that was still a living thing in his chest. 

“What is it?” As attuned to his mood as always, Felicity came over to peek over his shoulder. “Ooh, buried treasure.” 

He smiled at her. “Tommy treasure,” he said. “It’s his stash.” 

“Stash of what?” She asked it in an excited, hushed voice. 

He just _looked_ at her. 

“Oh!” She looked taken aback, and then intrigued. “Porn?” 

“Por...What? No.” He looked at the box and reconsidered. “Well, maybe. But more likely pot. I’m pretty sure the porn was in the pink one.” He glanced around but didn’t see the other box. 

Felicity blinked. “I was joking about the porn, but pink box? Really?” That intrigued look was back, more intensely this time. 

Oliver grinned at her and took the box over to his weapons table, setting it into place with a decisive click. “Thea gave him this box for his thirteenth birthday.” He ran his fingers over the raised ‘T’ on the lid. “He used to use it for his attempts at love letters before he upgraded it to hold his best weed.” 

“His _best_ weed?” 

“Oh, absolutely. Tommy was a pot connaisseur.” He saw the look she gave him out of the corner of her eye. “I was more a hard alcohol, ecstasy and cocaine guy,” he admitted with a grimace. 

She patted his shoulder and then gave it a little squeeze. “And all it took was a five-year stint in Lian Yu rehab facility,” she said with commiseration. It startled a huff of laughter out of him. 

“I wouldn’t recommend the accommodations,” he said, “but the companionship was to die for.” 

“Ouch.” She poked at the box. “Ok, open it already!” 

He looked at her askance. 

“I hate mysteries, you know this. Open!” 

He grinned again, but thumbed the catch open. Yep. 

The scent of marijuana, distinctive even as dry leaves, wafted up and filled him with memories. “The first time we tried weed we were about twelve years old,” he said softly, raking a finger through over the little baggie and stirring the papers. “Tommy’s nanny was only about eighteen and we found her toking up in her room one afternoon. So, to keep us quiet, she offered us some.” The rest of the memory made him blush. Felicity noticed of course but kindly she let it go. He heaved a sigh. “It’s his birthday, you know. On Thursday.” 

“I didn’t know.” Felicity bit her lip. “How about…” She broke off and he turned to look her in the eyes. 

“What? What is it?” 

“Nothing, really. I was just going to … I was going to suggest that we try some?” She lifted her eyebrows at the box and waggled her fingers in an unmistakable lighting up motion. He felt his jaw drop in shock. 

“What? I’m still young. And I never did get to enjoy the high off the brownies before I was busy suffocating and trying to survive the trip to the hospital.” She eyed the box speculatively. “I always wondered about it.” She lifted her gaze to meet the shock in his and immediately started to backpedal. “But, I was joking, of course, pffft, we don’t do pot, and certainly not in the lair, and of course not _together_ , cause that would just be… weird. And wrong. And, uh, weird. And I’m just gonna…” She pointed at the computer screens and started to walk away. 

He watched the jaunty bounce of her ponytail and then glanced back down into the box. “Well…” 

“Excellent!” She spun on her heel and skipped back to him, clapping her hands. “I’ve wanted to try this forever, and you’re the perfect person to try it with.” 

“I… am?” 

“Sure! You’ve done it before. And I trust you.” 

She looked up at him with those big blue eyes and that beaming smile and his heart just… stopped in his chest. He felt the stupid smile spread across his face and knew he really, truly couldn’t deny her anything. 

“Ok,” he said. “We’re going to need some snacks.” 

* * *

“Ok.” Felicity was flushed, terrified and thrilled and excited all at once. “We have snacks and lots of water.” She ticked each item off as she touched it in the pile she’d made around them on the practice mats. “Music…” She tapped a key and Bob Marley started to play over her little speakers. 

“Reggae?” He tried to keep back the grin but it fought free. “Really?” 

“No judgement from the peanut gallery on the societal mores of our youth,” she told him and he held up his hands in surrender. “Blanket, pillows, cell phone in case one of us has a bad reaction, tablet…” She approached this with all the same intensity as she did hacking a new government server. “Do you have all your items?” 

He couldn’t take his eyes off her, that wide smile that only she managed to drag out of him making his cheeks hurt a little. He nodded then shook his head at himself. “Doors are locked, and alarms are set. The Glades are quiet, Thea’s fine. I have Tommy’s box,” he set it down.. “Lighter, and Tommy.” He set down a photo frame, a picture of Tommy from Verdant’s grand opening and propped it carefully against the nearest post. 

“Awww.” She graced Tommy’s picture with her smile and a little wave and sent a flood of warmth through him. 

He turned away to try and hide it and opened the box, pulling out the baggie and a paper. Quickly he rolled them a joint, a little surprised at how easily it came back to him. 

Then again, considering how much of his teens he’d spent altered, maybe it wasn’t such a strange thing. 

“All right,” he said, still in disbelief that he was doing this. “You ready?” 

She nodded, eyes bright with anticipation. 

He lit it up, sucking the smoke deep into his lungs. The aged premium weed hit him like a freight train; a soft, spongy freight train that carried with it unicorns and rainbows. 

“Wow,” he said, holding his breath. “That is some really good… stuff.” He offered her the joint. 

She took it, almost wriggling with excitement. “Ok,” she muttered, closing her eyes as if asking for strength before lifting the joint to her lips. He watched with helpless fascination as her mouth pursed around the end of the joint, exactly where his lips had been an instant earlier. 

Oh. This had almost undoubtedly been a mistake. 

She licked her lips quickly and then set the joint into place, sucking a deep breath and holding it. He took the joint back from her and took another hit, trying to push the entirely inappropriate thoughts out of his head. Trying to pretend he wasn’t searching for her taste on the paper. 

She exhaled, a long lazy breath of smoke. “Oh,” she said dreamily. “Suddenly so many things about so many people become totally clear.” Her eyes snapped to his when he chuckled, narrowing at his grin. “Are you…” She coughed delicately. “Mocking me?” 

“Never,” he proclaimed, stealing another hit before handing the joint back over. He closed his eyes, letting that sweet lassitude roll over him like an old friend. “Just enjoying you. This. You.” He waved his hand. “Whatever.” He took the opportunity to lie down on his back, remembering to grab one of the pillows at the last instant. 

Felicity looked at him and shrugged, taking her own hit and humming with appreciation. She looked him over a lot more openly than usual and he let it go - as he always did, enjoying the frank perusal nonetheless - also as he always did. She grinned and then spun on her butt, stretching out and pillowing her head on his stomach. 

“Ahhhh,” she sighed. “Much more comfy than I would have expected.” 

He grunted at the unexpected weight of her head. “Happy to oblige.” He held out his hand and she passed him the joint. “I wish Tommy had met you,” he commented. “You have a lot in common. Zest for life, sense of humour…” He saw the smirk on her face. “What?” 

“I actually… uh. Did I ever tell you that I knew Tommy? Fairly well, even?” 

“No.” He sighed and took a hit. The buzz had spread through his whole body now; it felt fantastic. Not the drugs, but just the relaxation. And Felicity. 

“Yeah.” She went silent so he nudged her with a finger before handing back the joint. Absently she took a deep draw on it. “We actually…” She blushed scarlet. “We hooked up a few times.” 

“You? Hooked up with Tommy?” He couldn’t help but laugh at the image. “You were one of Tommy Merlyn’s girls.” It didn’t even sound plausible when he said it out loud. 

“Hey! Tommy was one of Felicity Smoak’s guys,” she corrected him primly before laughing to herself. “Smoak is such a funny word, isn’t it?” 

“It is when you’re high,” he agreed easily. “So are hands.” He waggled his fingers in demonstration and she laughed again. 

“We met at a Queen Consolidated thing,” she told him, continuing her story. “He was escorting Thea that night. I’d just joined QC a couple of months earlier and barely knew anyone here. Tommy was really nice to me.” Her eyes were shadowed at the memory and Oliver stroked his hand over her head. She’d pulled out her ponytail and her hair rippled over his abdomen like a bright golden flag. His fingers couldn’t leave it alone. 

“He had a real way of making anyone he spoke to feel special,” Oliver agreed hoarsely. “He was easy to love.” 

“He was sad that night,” she said, turning her head so she could look at him. “He told me he was missing his best friend.” She grinned suddenly, her face lightening. “He said Ollie would have loved me.” 

“Well,” he managed to choke out after a long moment. “Tommy was usually right.” 

She hummed and sucked on the joint. He relaxed and focussed on the ceiling. The crisscross of the beams was outright fascinating and he wondered why he’d never noticed before. It was something Slade had always been after him for. ‘ _Look up’, he’d say with that angry affection that no one else could ever imitate, ‘looking up is going to save your life, kid.’_

“Tommy saved my life once, on the island,” he offered abruptly, not looking away from the beams. “Not directly of course, but we had a ruse, Sara and Slade and I. She knew that Ivo would drug me… it was his go-to-move.” He shrugged, feeling her head move against his abs. “And me? Well, thanks to Tommy… “ He heaved a sigh that made her mutter a little as her neck creaked. “I knew how to play stoned.” 

She snickered. 

He looked down his chest at her, and when he met her eyes she broke out into full-on belly laughs. “You knew how to play stoned!” She could barely breathe to talk. “I never thought…. your island superpower… would be ‘Stoner Boy’.” 

He grinned at her. “Me either, but you gotta go with what you know.” 

She lost it again and this time he joined her. They laughed together until they were completely breathless and then simply rested in silence occasionally broken by an involuntary snicker, passing the joint back and forth. 

Slowly he became aware of the heated sensation running through him, and of the way his hand wasn’t so much stroking Felicity’s hair anymore as it it was tangling his fingers in the golden strands. 

Yep, this was why this had been a bad idea. He’d forgotten; probably on purpose, he admitted in the privacy of his mind. 

Weed made him really, really horny. 

He closed his eyes and thought about Sara, bo staff in hand and dressed in nothing but her underwear. His libido was unimpressed. 

Felicity patted his arm and he opened his eyes to see her mildly glazed blue ones staring at him questioningly, and his whole body gave a throb of want that stole his breath. 

He was so gone over her, _only_ her. It took him by surprise, every single time. 

He was just smiling at her dopily when she patted him again. “Huh?” 

“I said,” she told him with the exaggerated patience of the very high repeating themselves for the third time. “It’s almost gone.” She waved the joint under his nose in demonstration and he grabbed for it, but she yanked it away playfully and sucked on it deeply, taking the last drag for herself. 

“Oh, not nice.” He sat up and leaned over her head in his lap, curling his hands around her head and lifting her just enough to breathe in deeply as she exhaled, sucking the smoke directly from her breath into his lungs. 

He knew he was imagining it but it felt like it had an extra kick, sent an additional blast of mellow buzz through his body, though that could have been from the impact of her eyes only inches away; her mouth parted in gleeful surprise, so close to his that he could feel the heat from her skin on his. 

The door alarm chirped as the door thudded open. They turned in unison to see Digg jogging easily down the steps, a bag of Big Belly in his hands. He froze on the steps when he saw them, eyes raking over them both and narrowing before he hid his expression. “So,” he said carefully, “What’s up?” 

“Just hanging out,” Oliver said casually, fighting back a laugh. “You?” 

“Nightmares,” Digg said. 

“Yeah,” Oliver nodded, flopping back onto his back. 

Felicity sprang to her feet and bounced over to Digg, wrapping both arms around him in a bearhug. “John!” She hugged him again, dragging the same smile from him as she did from Oliver every single time. “You came!” She glanced down and took the bag from his unprotesting hand. “Ooh! Food!” She leaned closer to him and went on her tiptoes to whisper loudly in his ear. “This is why you’re my favourite.” 

John laughed and extricated himself gently before looking at her more closely and then sniffing suspiciously. “Are you _high_?” He couldn’t have sounded more astonished if he’d been asking if they were aliens. 

Oliver started to laugh at the expression on his face, and at the half-guilty, half-indignant look on Felicity’s. 

“Yes,” he forestalled the lecture from either side and waved them back to the mats. 

“Tommy’s birthday is in a couple of days,” Felicity pointed to Tommy’s photo by way of explanation and Digg’s face immediately fell into lines of understanding. Oliver sat up long enough to roll another joint and waited patiently. 

“The anniversary…” Digg started haltingly and then took a deep breath and continued strong. “Andy died five years ago next week.” 

Oliver nodded and lit the joint before passing it over. Digg removed his jacket and tossed it to the side before taking the joint and sucking back a long drag off it, closing his eyes in appreciation. Felicity dropped to her seat beside Oliver and handed him the box of fries. 

“I feel like we should toast something,” she said as she looked at them both with soft eyes, affection for them written all over her face. 

Oliver handed her a french fry and held up his own, waiting for Diggle to roll his eyes and hold up a third. “To absent family,” he said softly. “Never forgotten and always in our hearts.” 

“To present family and shared memories,” Felicity added, her eyes suspiciously sober, looking at them both with open affection. 

Digg put out his hand and Felicity placed hers over it unhesitatingly. Oliver lifted an eyebrow but set his on top. They felt warm, and familiar, and comforting. “To us,” Digg said. 

Oliver nodded. He wasn’t that guy any more; the one who smoked weed and ate french fries with his friends while stoned listening to Bob Marley. 

But for tonight, he was happy to pretend, and his team were happy to pretend with him.


	2. When Felicity Met Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Tommy's first meeting, as referenced in Ch1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, this scene really wanted to be written. *shrug*

_Felicity gave a sigh as she looked around the crowded room. She'd thought that the Queen Consolidated benefit for the Starling Children's Charity would be a great way to meet new people. She'd only been in Starling City for a few weeks and this was really her first opportunity to possibly meet people in a neutral environment. It was a sponsored event so it wasn't weird that she'd be here, and there were lots of people around who weren't Queen Consolidated employees._

_She hadn't thought that it would be quite this crowded though. Well. Apparently the Queen family really knew how to throw a party._

_She grabbed a glass of wine and a couple of samosa appetizers from a passing server and grinned to herself._

_They still had nothing on Vegas during All Star Weekend, and she'd survived that with a dozen new friends, sore feet, and a wicked hickey on her neck. If she hadn't been trying to keep a lower profile these days, this fundraiser wouldn't have known what hit it._

_A buzz rolled through the crowd and she turned her head to look in unison with what seemed like everyone else in the room. A group entered the room to a glittering fireworks of camera flashes and she nodded to herself. It seemed the Queens had arrived._

_They looked the part, too. Moira Queen was all tall cool elegance in a gorgeous golden sheath, with Walter Steele a solid presence at her side. They looked incredible together, haughty and gracious and maybe a little aloof. Like royalty._

_Queenly._

_Thea Queen followed them on the arm of a man she recognized immediately as Tommy Merlyn. Thea was in a classically cut flame-red draped dress that made her look much older than her sixteen years, and Tommy glared at anyone around who looked like they might notice, while smiling down at her with brotherly affection. He, like Walter, was dressed in an impeccably cut black suit that probably cost more than her apartment._

_Impressive._

_Felicity dismissed the Queens from her mind and turned back to the party._

_An hour later she made her way to the balcony, breaking free of her new group of potential lunch buddies and laughingly explaining her need for some fresh air. They let her go easily enough and she pressed through the doors to take a huge breath of the fresher air outside. The door closed behind her before she noticed the man in the shadows on the balcony with her._

_"Oh!" She jumped and then smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting. I didn't see anyone out here."_

_Tommy Merlyn took a step forward into the light. "Just me," he said. "The biggest threat I pose is boredom." He gave her a bland, plastic smile and held out his hand with the straightforward charm of the very rich. "I'm Tommy."_

_"I know who you are, Mr. Merlyn. Nice to meet you."_

_"God, no. Mr Merlyn is my father. And you do not want to meet him. He's an asshole." He waggled his hand at her meaningfully._

_She took his hand and wasn't surprised when he lifted it to his lips instead of shaking it. "Felicity," she told him with a laugh at his predicatability. "I came out for some fresh air, so you really don't need to be, you know..." She fluttered her fingers at him and then made them pop a little. "On. Though, I suppose if you weren't on, you'd be off, and that doesn't sound right either. I mean, I'm not suggesting you made like week old egg rolls or questionable clams. So, yeah, I suppose, avoid being off. Here." She snapped her fingers. "I've turned you back on. No off for you."_

_He tilted his head at her and his grin became genuine. "Did you just 'turn me on' with a snap of your fingers?" he asked curiously, "because that seems a little presumptuous."_

_She thought through what she'd said and started to blush._

_"But cute! Very cute," he hastened to add as he realised her mortification. "Adorable, really, and may I also say your name suits you perfectly."_

_With a deep breath she got her blush back under control. "Sorry," she said. "Sometimes I say things before I think about them."_

_"It's great," Tommy told her before turning to lean against the balcony railing, looking out over the city. "I don't hear a lot of genuineness. Is that a word? It should be." He hunched his shoulders a little. "Not that I say much that qualifies, either I suppose." Smile gone, he flicked a piece of stone from the balcony and watched it disappear into the night below with an intense glare._

_She moved to stand beside him. "Hey," she said softly. "I know I don't know you, and I know you don't know me, and we're all being strangers on really high balcony right now, but ... you seem sad. Are you okay?"_

_His head turned to face her and she saw the glint of wetness in his eyes. "I do, huh?" He huffed a little and wiped his eyes brusquely. "It's my best friend's birthday tomorrow."_

_"Isn't that good?" Reflexively she put her hand on his arm. He didn't pull away._

_"It isn't anything. He's dead." Tommy took a deep breath and turned back to the city. "He's been dead for two and a half years."_

_"Oh." She squeezed his forearm. They stood in silence for a long moment before she hesitantly offered, "tell me about him?"_

_"How much time do you have?" Tommy glanced at her face and then patted her hand and sighed. He turned lean his hip against the railing, facing her but looking over her head. "Ollie was... He was the centre of every room. Easy going, fun, generous... Being with Ollie was like... standing in the sun. Crazy, though... he once stole a taxi because he was bored and wanted to drive to New York and his dad took the keys to the Maserati. He threw a rave in my backyard. He got himself kicked out of Harvard because I was stuck at Stanford and I told him I missed him." Tommy shook his head in remembered affection. "Not a great wingman though; women loved him." He flicked a look at her face. "He ... uh. Loved them back. Much to his girlfriend's chagrin."_

_"He sounds like a bit of a spoiled brat." She said it before she thought, again, and her mouth just kept going. "Too rich, too good looking, and too sure of his family being willing to bail him out of trouble." She coughed at the expression on Tommy's face, feeling her cheeks heat again. "Uh..."_

_"Wow," Tommy laughed. "Did you know him or something?"_

_She smiled at him. "Not that I know of. But I'm from Las Vegas. I have experience with the type."_

_Tommy nodded, then gave her a long once-over. "Ollie would have loved you," he said. "Smart, funny, no bullshit, no pushover, and beautiful too."_

_"I think I'd be flattered, if you hadn't already described how he loved all the women." She squeezed his arm again. "But he must have been someone really special, for you to miss him so much after all this time."_

_"Like I'm missing a hand," Tommy said intently, all joking gone. "Or an arm."_

_Impulsively she gave him a hug. "I think you might be something special too, Mr Merlyn."_

_He shuddered. "No, please, really. I don't want to think of my father with any beautiful woman in my arms."_

_She released him. "Fair enough."_

_"Hey," he complained, "I only meant you should call me Tommy, not that you should let go..." He blinked at her innocently._

_"What I need to call is a cab." She headed for the door. "Thank you, for telling me about your friend."_

_"Wait!" Tommy stopped her, holding out his phone. "Give me your number. Please? I'd really like to get to know you better."_

_She arched an eyebrow at him but entered her information with rapid taps. "You want me to become one of Tommy Merlyn's girls? Cause that? Is never going to happen."_

_"Not at all. I suddenly have my heart set on becoming one of Felicity..." he glanced down at his phone, "Smoak's men."_

_"Now, that is something we could discuss." Felicity said as she opened the door and stepped through._

_Tommy waved and turned back to the night and his memories._

-30-


End file.
